mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldrych
“I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Dark Lord. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance. It is with three billion hands! When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams. And break your heart. It is with six billion eyes! Nothing like the Dark Lord has ever come among you. Nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! Die for the Dark Lord!” —Aldrych The is the supreme master of darkness and evil in the world and the main antagonist of [http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Gamera Shin Gamera] and much later on Kaiju World War: Part 1, being ultimately responsible for a fallout of consequences that would forever change the world throughout the Mahou Kaiju Series. Originally, he was an ancient Egyptian royal mage and Pharaoh named who betrayed the kingdom in exchange for power and dominion over the world and after his defeat would remain in slumber for six-thousand years to come. Appearance Due to his metamorphosis ability, Aldyrch's appearance often becomes in each moment of his appearances. When he was human, he was an elderly-looking man with a very dark skin tone and thick blackish-gray hair and beard. As the Pharaoh's royal mage, his attire was a large white-and-gold headdress and body armor, almost entirely covered with light-blue robes. In the Kaiju World War arc, his appearance is a humanoid demon with jet black armor covering all over his body and two massive pairs of wings. His head has horns, a skeleton-like face and an exposed brain, which is covered in flames. Personality Ruling the Underworld with an iron fist and hungering for his dominion over all that lives and breathes, Aldrych shown to be strict, fierce, and tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. Background Ancient Days After his descent to darkness, he would be known as many things. One of his names was "Nephren-Ka", which is a term from the ancient Egyptian language, meaning "Betrayer". But he was most known as "Aldrych", which meant "Fallen". He led the dark forces against the Pharaoh's forces in the Egyptian Civil War. Upon reaching the royal capital, Aldrych slaughtered the entire royal family and declared himself the new Pharaoh and supreme ruler of his new Egyptian empire. He would then lead his armies into war against Atlantis. Aldrych became the sole reason behind the fallout of the events of the Great Ancient War. Reawakening Resurrection and the Underworld Legion Defeat Abilities As the Dark Lord, Aldrych is shown to be extremely powerful and possesses very strong dark abilities that are above the most powerful demon lords of the Underworld. * Astral Projection - Aldrych can appear at times as a glowing semi-transparent projection of himself. Despite this, he can still cause harm to those around. * Electrokinesis - Aldrych can emit blasts of lightning from either his scythe or from both of his hands. ** Repulsion Shockwave - Even through his holographic projection, Aldrych possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. * Transmutation - As with his previson power, Aldrych has the ability to transform beings and bestowing new abilities for them, even through his holographic projection. * Dark Energy - Aldrych can produce streams of dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. ** Dark Energy Ball - Aldrych is able to fire a giant dark energy ball from his head. ** Dark Energy Slash - Using his scythe, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Ichirou Tachibana and the Goddamn Samurai by miles. * Enlarging - Aldrych is able to enlarge himself into a kaiju-like form and returned to normal size. * Metarmorphosis - He is also able to change forms and bodies. When he was possessing Socrato, he dons a form similar to the possessed's younger self but corrupted and has some elements from Aldrych's black armored form. * Possession - As mentioned above, Aldrych is known to possess living beings and completely take over their consciousnesses. The most notable victim of that feat was Socrato when he took control of his body after he died, merged Socrato's powers with his own and took a new form some people called Socradrych. * Resurrection - He is seen to be capable of resurrection, as he was able to revive the twelve dead Underworld demon lords. * Mirror Image - Aldrych can create multiple copies of himself to put his enemies at a disadvantage. * Despair Illusion - By generating an energy manifestation of the Forbidden, Aldrych can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Ichirou, though the latter was able to escape. Quotes * * Gallery Portraits Aldrych%27s_Original_Form.png|Original form Aldrych%27s_Kaiju_Form.png|First giant form Screenshot Aldrych_1.png Trivia * One of his names, "Nephren-Ka" is the name of the Black Pharaoh who started the worship of the Outer God Nyarlathotep in Lovecraftian literature. This is a reference to Aldrych, being only a vessel of the more powerful Quasar Estes, who is based on and speculated to actually be Nyarlathotep. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Villainous Kaiju Category:Asmodian Empire Category:Deceased